Lo que tú quieras
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Si Naruto ya parecía ser un chico de lo más insistente, ahora quedaba demostrado que Sakura también podía serlo o incluso peor.


**_¡ADVERTENCIA!_**

 ** _Esta historia transcurre seguido de los hechos ocurridos en la película "Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison", contiene spoiler. Si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo que yo ya cumplí con advertir._**

 _Aunque no lo crean, gran parte de esta historia la tenía pensada hace como casi un año :v ¿El problema? el desarrollo final sin importar cuanto lo intentase no era capaz de pensar en una continuación y un día de golpe me llegó la iluminación._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _[ Lo que tú quieras ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

.

–Deja de comer de esa manera, baja un poco la velocidad aunque sea. –Le replicó Sakura al rubio, quien estaba casi con el rostro hundido en su tazón de ramen, devorándolo.

Las palabras de la pelirosa no parecieron surtir efecto en Naruto, pues este continuó, comía como si de su última comida se tratase.

Desde que llegaron al Ichiraku hace unos cuantos minutos atrás el joven ninja en ningún instante soltó sus palillos y ni para decir alguna palabra se había detenido, hasta una pila de tazones había comenzado a formarse junto a él.

–Por lo que puedo ver, a Naruto de verdad parece gustarle el ramen. –Comentó Sai con serenidad esbozando su típica y sutil sonrisa.

–¿Solamente eso tienes que decir? Tan solo míralo. –Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar su indignación ante el sencillo comentario de su pálido compañero.

–Si estamos hablando de Naruto creo que era de esperarse, así que no veo ningún problema.

Sakura no podía entenderlo, teniendo él a su lado a Naruto comiendo de tal forma ¿No tenía alguna otra cosa que decir? La sencillez de su comentario y que no mostrara ni un rastro de sorpresa la asombraba.

Mientras que ambos se mantenían centrados en su pequeña charla, sentados a un costado de ellos Kasashi y Yamato los observaban.

–Tal vez deberías ponerle algún límite ¿Podrás pagar por todo eso? Kakashi.

–Es mi forma de compensarlo, después de todo lo ocurrido creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que regresaron de la Aldea oculta de la Hierba donde se ubicaba el Castillo Hōzuki, prisión en la que Naruto fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió.  
Nadie creyó en la palabra del joven jinchuriki clamando por su inocencia, pero eso no fue más que una farsa para cumplir con el objetivo en mente, Naruto no estaba al tanto de ello así que para Kakashi dejarle comer todo el ramen que pudiera era su forma de disculpa.

Al haber pasado casi la media hora, Kakashi pagó por todos los tazones de ramen que Naruto había consumido y dejaron el restaurante, marchándose cada quien por su lado a excepción de los dos miembros legítimosdel equipo 7 quienes usaron la misma ruta.

Naruto, estirando ambos brazos hacia el cielo y rebosante de alegría exclamó. –Hace bastante que no comía tanto, estoy satisfecho.

–Tragabas tan rápido que no parecía que fueras a detenerte, me sorprende que no te atragantaras.

– Nunca me ha pasado, la mayoría de las veces que voy termino comiendo así sin darme cuenta. –El entusiasmo del ninja no parecía haber disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Este continuaba hablando sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza.

–No me cuestacreerte, comiste tanto que ya pensé que dejarías en la quiebra al maestro Kakashi.

–Jeje a lo mejor me descontrolé un poco, pero en mi defensa la comida de prisiónno es muy buena que digamos. –Comentó él haciendo una clara alusiónal Castillo Hōzuki. –Realmente me hacía falta un platillo de buena comida.

–Vamos ¿Tan terrible fue estar allá?

–Ni podrías imaginarlo, tan solo estando ahí era desesperante, ni siquiera se podía dormir en paz. –Naruto prosiguió. –Me preocupé cuando me dijeron que iban a encarcelarme… en serio creí que desconfiaron de mí.

La sonrisa que hace unos instantes adornaba el rostro del Uzumaki se suavizó, mostrando cierta tristeza en él. Sakura al notar aquello se sintió mal por Naruto, el pensar en todo lo que ha de haber pasado estando en confinamiento le dolía a pesar de las razones para enviarlo allí, que tuvieran que mentirle lo hacía más difícil.

–No pongas esa cara ¿Ok? –Dijo la pelirosa deteniendo al chico sujetándole por el hombro. –Ya que estuve involucrada en ese asunto lo correcto sería que yo te compense también.

–¿Compensarme? ¿Cómo?

Estando de pie frente a Naruto con una sutil sonrisa continuó. –Como tú quieras, tan solo dime que es lo que quieres y lo haré.

Tan pronto las palabras surgieron de sus labios deseó no haber dicho nada, quizás la forma en la que se expresó no fue la más indicada.

Por temor a que Naruto haya entendido mal sus palabras, se apresuró a aclarar. –No vayas a malinterpretar lo que dije ¿Oíste?, y mucho menos pedirme algo extraño.

–No malinterpreté nada Sakura chan así que no te preocupes. Entonces, con que lo que yo quiera, ¿eh?

Ahora solo quedaba saber la respuesta del rubio ninja y la espera se sentía casi como una eternidad, verlo con una mano en su mentón y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le demostraba lo mucho que él ha de estar meditando en su decisión.

En silencio, Sakura aguardó por su respuesta y su corazón llegó a dar un respingo al oír una risita por parte del Uzumaki.

–¿Por qué diablos estás riéndote? ¿Ya decidiste que es lo que quieres? –Naruto asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces dime ya que es lo que decidiste.

–¿Tanta prisa tienes por saber que voy a pedirte?

–Déjate de juegos y ya dilo de una vez o me retractaré de lo que dije. –Amenazó Sakura con ambas manos en la cintura.

Naruto, ampliando aún más su sonrisa se atrevió a decir. –No quiero nada.

Haruno quedó estupefacta, necesitó un par de segundos para asimilar lo que sus oídos escucharon.

–Debes estar de broma ¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres nada?

–Eso es, es que no hay algo que necesite, estoy bien así pero gracias por la oferta de todos modos. –Dicho esto, Naruto retornó a su caminata.

–Espera ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas ahora?

–Nos vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día ¿o sí? Prefiero ir a otra parte. –Respondió él sin detener su paso.

Sakura ahora no parecía estar comprendiendo ¿Había oído bien? ¿Naruto en serio se negó a aceptar su propuesta? A veces se preguntaba seriamente si él solo lo simulaba o en realidad era un despistado, probablemente la segunda opción.

Ya era común para ella ver a Naruto en algún momento de la semana pidiéndole alguna cita o cosas lanzadas hacia ese estilo y en cada ocasión jamás aceptó, no obstante para él ese detalle no parecía ser ningún motivo para detenerse y ahora que estaba dándole una chance ahí en bandeja de plata ¿La desperdiciaba de tal manera? No, no estaba satisfechacon la respuesta que él le había dado, ahora sería ella quien no se detendría.

.

.

Estando en compañía de Sakura, Naruto optó por seguir con su camino. Aún restaban varias horas para que el sol se ocultase así que irse a casa y encerrarse allí no parecía ser un muy buen panorama.  
Ambos se encontraban libres de responsabilidades temporalmente hasta que se les fuera asignada una nueva misión y de algún modo vagando por las calles acabaron en una simple plaza de juegos, la cual se hallaba desierta.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en la extraña forma de actuar que la rosada kunoichi estaba teniendo tras la conversación que habían tenido hasta hace un rato, no entendía la razón de su insistencia ante el tema que habían discutido, ella quería darle algo a cambio por lo ocurrido en la Aldea oculta de la Hierba.

–Supongo que no has dicho que si para no hacerme enojar o algo así ¿Cierto?

–Para nada, si hubiera tenido algo en mente te lo habría pedido.

Sakura se hallaba de pie sobre un columpio meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante mientras que él solo permaneció sentado en otro a su lado viendo como ella se mecía.

–Aunque sea debiste de pensarlo con más detenimiento en vez de solo hablar porque sí.

–No fue así Sakura chan, de verdad fui sincero con mi decisión.

Al momento en que el columpio de Sakura se meció una vez más hacia adelante, ella brincó de este y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo volteó a ver al joven jinchuriki.

–¿Seguro que fuiste sincero? –Su rostro mostraba el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Lo juro.

–No me convence.

Naruto soltó un suspiro frustrado. –No te comprendo Sakura chan, no entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en lo mismo.

–Es que no me cuadra, todo el mundo quiere tener algo y no pienso que tú vayas a ser la excepción.

–Tal vez si lo soy.

–Lo dudo mucho. Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras, un favor o lo que sea, es imposible que no haya nada.

–¡Por supuesto que es imposible que no haya nada! Yo también tengo mis gustos, lo único que quiero es… –Naruto de inmediato detuvo sus palabras.

Ante la constante insistencia de su compañera y el tener que continuar contradiciéndole la palabra ocasionó que perdiera el control de sí mismo y como consecuencia acabó hablando más de lo necesario.

–¿Lo único que quieres dices? ¿Entonces eso significa que te has atrevido a mentirme en la cara? –Gruñó Sakura.

Alarmado por la reacción de la pelirosa, Naruto aclaró. –No para ser preciso… solo creí que era mejor no considerarlo en mi decisión.

–¿Y por qué no hacerlo? No sé qué será lo que estás ocultando pero ahora que se te ha escapado un poco vas a decirme que es.

–No vale la pena Sakura chan, si no te lo dije es porque no pensé que fuera necesario así que mejor olvídalo.

–Ni siquiera pienses en evadirme porque no va a resultar, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

–Es que no es algo que pueda tenerse, nada material… demasiado sencillo como para contártelo.

–Si tan sencillo es entonces no será complicado cumplirlo ¿No?

Rendido, dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro. –Está bien, pero no vayas a molestarte luego de que te diga, más que una petición es una pregunta.

¿Una pregunta? ¿Tanto rodeo por una simple pregunta? Estaba confirmado, Sakura cada vez comprendía menos a donde él quería llegar.

–Pues te escucho, soy toda oídos.

–B-Bueno, tal vez te parezca extraño esto, pero yo solo quería saber… si tus sentimientos por Sasuke han cambiado o continúan intactos.

Finalmente fue capaz de decirlo, esa era una pregunta que ha estado rondando por su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, en la época en la que Sasuke aún permanecía con ellos estaba seguro del amor de Sakura hacia el Uchiha pero ahora con todo lo sucedido en los últimos años tenía sus dudas.  
Desde que la conoció se enamoró profundamente de la pelirosa y tener una oportunidad con ella era lo que su corazón más anhelaba, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, era necesario quitarse la duda primero ¿Acaso era todo diferente ahora? ¿O pese a todo ella aún amaba a Sasuke?

Se sentía inquieto, apenas reveló su pregunta Sakura no pronunció ni una sola palabra después, ella solo lo miraba fijamente con una neutral expresión en su rostro. Lo último que quería era ofenderla y que ese fuera el caso era lo que más temía.

–Así que eso es lo que quieres… –El rostro de la kunoichi cambió tras su respuesta.

Ahora una maliciosa sonrisa permanecía en ella y a paso lento comenzó a acercarse hasta donde él estaba.  
Naruto no comprendía que era lo que Sakura tenía ahora, pero al tenerla frente a él se asustó cuando las manos de ella sujetaron firmemente las suyas, las cuales en todo momento habían estado aferradas a las cadenas del columpio, una a cada extremo de su cabeza.

Pero eso no fue todo, Sakura recargó ligeramente una de sus rodillas en una de sus piernas y a la vez también agachó su cabeza para contrarrestar con la diferencia de altura, las frentes de ambos estaban a insignificantes centímetros de distancia.

–¿S-Sakura chan? –Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, con lo acelerado de su palpitar hasta creía que ella podría llegar a escucharlo también.

–Entonces ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si mis sentimientos por Sasuke kun aún existen?

–Y-Yo... –Naruto tragó en seco, un sudor frío lo recorrió al sentir como los penetrantes ojos verdes de Sakura se fijaban sobre él.

Sin saber que responder, intentó liberar sus manos del agarre de la pelirosa y fue ahí cuando maldijo que ella tuviera tanta fuerza, definitivamente sus manos se encontraron atrapadas sin siquiera poder aflojar el agarre de las cadenas del columpio.

Naruto no podía encontrarse más nervioso, aunque no sabía si su nerviosismo radicaba en la respuesta que ella le daría o en la extraña posición en la que se hallaba aprisionado.

Sakura bajo ninguna circunstancia le quitó los ojos de encima. –Lo que alguna vez sentí por Sasuke kun ha cambiado ¿Oíste? Mi afecto hacia él es otro ahora, mis sentimientos no resultaron ser tan fuertes como creí que eran.

A duras penas, el rubio logró que unas cuentas palabras surgieran de su boca. –¿No... no estás mintiendo?

–¿Por qué habría de mentirte? No tengo nada que ocultar.

Disminuyendo aún más con la distancia que los separaba, Sakura acercó su rostro hacia el oído del rubio. –Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya alguien más en mi corazón.

Debido a la cercanía de los labios de la pelirosa a su oído podía sentir su respiración acariciar su oreja.

–Naruto, espero que lo que acabo de decirte te haya quedado bien claro ¿Está bien?

–E-Está bien… –Respondió él tartamudo.

Sakura enseguida volvió a enderezarse alejando su rostro del suyo, liberando también sus manos y se alejó guardando un par de pasos de distancia.

–Bien, si ya he saciado tu curiosidad tengo unos cuantos asuntos que resolver. Te veo luego.

Sakura, tras haber dado media vuelta para irse, dijo. –Por cierto, no vaya a ser que te quedes ahí sentado todo atontado por el resto del día ¿eh?

Naruto permaneció inmóvil e incluso cuando Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión no se inmutó en hacer algún movimiento, aún era necesario para él un poco más de tiempo para poder procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Lo que pasó fue tanto para él que hasta llegó sentirse mareado, el efecto que la Haruno podía tener sobre él lo dejaba asombrado, el lado bueno de esto era que ahora su duda estaba resuelta, ahora sabía que ella no tenía ningún interés amoroso en Sasuke pero su nueva duda era… ¿¡Quién es el que está dentro de su corazón ahora!?

* * *

 _De verdad tenía ganas de escribir esto, apenas vi la película se me ocurrió esto debido a la escena extra que se muestra al final :P_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
